


What to expect

by dodger_chan



Series: personal overwatch canon [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodger_chan/pseuds/dodger_chan
Summary: Ana's pregnant. The commander of Blackwatch has work for her.





	What to expect

**Author's Note:**

> Personal canon: Ana taught McCree to shoot while she was pregnant. This makes Fareeha about fifteen years younger than McCree and born post-Crisis.

     “I'm pregnant.” The words come spilling out of Ana's mouth without thought. She hasn't even told her boyfriend yet. Hasn't gone to medical to have it confirmed, though three blue plus signs don't leave much room for doubt. Yet, here she is, blurting it out to the old Strike Commander in the middle of the hall.  
     “You have to talk to Morrison about leave, Captain Amari. He's in charge.” The absence of Jack's new title is the only hint Gabriel gives of how pissed he'd been with that decision. His tone loses some of its calmness when he continues. “Unless you're telling me because it's mine? Or his?”  
     “I'm a little hurt you think you could have had sex with me and forgotten about it, Reyes.” She ignores the question about Jack. That is one festering pool of resentment, respect, and probably-unresolved sexual tension she isn't going to touch with a ten foot pole.   
     “Between the SEP, O'Deorain and now Zeigler,” Gabriel shrugs. “My DNA could be anywhere. Morrison's, too.”  
     “What seems more likely: a mad scientist who previously stole DNA samples from you or Morrison manages to get it into my ovaries without me noticing or one of my condoms had a small tear that I missed?” Even if O'Deorain were still around, her ideas about eugenics had been more about editing the DNA of living people than in selective breeding.   
     “Point.” Gabriel eyes her thoughtfully. He's planning something. “So are you having the kid, then?”  
     “Uh,” It's not a question Ana had thought to ask herself. Which, under the circumstances, is probably an answer in itself. It may not be the best timing, “I think so,” her boyfriend might not be thrilled, “I mean,” her mom is definitely going to be upset, “yeah, I am.”   
     “I'll tell Morrison that Blackwatch has a project for your while you're off field-work.” Gabriel is smiling. Even knowing he's not about to kill anyone it's a little creepy.  
     “I don't need to be grounded, Reyes. I'm pregnant, not blind.” Pregnancy is not going to screw up her shot.   
     “When my mom was pregnant with my little sister, she had to piss every five minutes.” Shit. Her shot might be fine, but to do her job she sometimes had to stay in one place for hours at a time. Gabriel smirks, he's definitely laughing at her. “Though maybe Zeigler would set you up with a catheter.”  
     “Fuck off, Reyes.” Ana isn't entirely comfortable with Blackwatch as a concept, but Jack hates wasting resources. If she's not going to be up to fieldwork, he'll lend her to Gabriel. Hopefully this project isn't something too sketchy. “So what's this project you've got for me?”  
     “Walk with me.” Gabriel leads her down the hall towards his office, unwilling, or unable, to give her the details in the hall.   
     Blackwatch files are not kept on the main Overwatch server. From the state of Gabriel's office, it looks like they aren't kept on computers at all. He moves some papers from the room's only chair to the room's only desk and gestures to Ana to sit down.  
     “What do you know about the Deadlock gang?” Not a question Ana was expecting. Gabriel isn't looking at her, he's got one of the files open and is quickly blacking bits of it out.   
     “Traffickers, right?” Ana hadn't been personally involved in that operation. “Drugs, weapons, humans?”  
     “They had a shooter – not a sniper – poorly trained, but obvious natural talent.” Gabriel offers her the folder. “Good enough to be useful, young enough to be retrained.”  
     “Reyes,” Ana sighs as she takes the file. She does not want some asshole to escape punishment just because he might be useful. She especially does not want to help keep said asshole out of prison. Gabriel isn't going to understand her point of view. Jack will, but he'll probably make her do it anyway. Ana looks down, sees the picture and her exasperation becomes shock. “Gabriel he's twelve.”  
     “He _says_ he's eighteen.”Ana snorts. She doesn't believe that for a second, and obviously neither does Gabriel. “If I had to guess, outside of official hearing, I'd say he was fourteen. Can't say for sure, though.”  
     “Fourteen is too young.” Too young to join a military group like Blackwatch. But too young to spend the rest of his life in prison as well. Ana tries to read through the file, but it had been thin before Gabriel blacked most of it out. “Goes by Jesse?”  
     “Might be his real name. There aren't a lot of documents.” Gabriel watches her, like he's trying to figure her out. “Kid's got a lot to learn about shooting.”  
     “About regular meals, too.” Ana shakes her head. She can't imagine the circumstances this kid – Jesse – grew up in. She knows she won't be able to fix that, but if she talks to Jack today she should have about seven months with Jesse before she'll have her own kid to worry about. And probably a few months after that before she can back in the field. Gabriel's smiling again. He knows she's in. Smug fucker.   
     “You're going to make a good mother, Ana.” She flips Gabriel the bird on her way out. She's going to make a great mother.


End file.
